Walking With Your Dog
Walking much like the rest of Nintendogs has been given a heavy face lift, different from the side scrolling "walking" you would do in the previous incarnation of the game. Walking is now more... Entertaining and engaging. While walking you have control of the leash, bring the leash low towards the bottom of the screen will make your dog '''slow down' and ''while bringing the leash up high will make him run faster. ''' Somewhere in the middle will give your pup a nice steady pace, which is what most dogs like. '''If 'your dog likes to excercise than running is more enjoyable and a laid-back dog might want to go slower.' Knowing how to control the leash is very important while on walks, as sometimes you will have to discipline your dog. For more on Disciplining while Walking, go Here. Also, want to know how to walk your dog? Go Here. 'What's New?' While on your walk you can do a variety of things and can encounter different people. A list of the Trainers and their pets that are in your neighbor hood is Here, and what's cool about that is your dog can make friends! You heard me, while meeting up while on a walk if your dog gets along well enough with another dog they will want to spend more time with them. Sometimes though, your dog might end up not liking or being scared of another dog. It might be due to their personality, I'm not sure. Even more while on your walk your dog will come across gift boxes ( you can see them more clearly ) that contain not only acessories, but recyclable objects that can be used in Mr. Recycle to make items. Cool, huh? 'Gift Boxes' While walking you will have different opportunities to find Gift Boxes or even do a small agility trial to get granted a box. Slalom ( weaving in an out of a obstacle ) was originally in Nintendogs, this was brought back in the form of a small trival form, which is explained here. Anyways, gift boxes are pretty straight forward... So, yeah. Other ways you can find gift boxes is by checking the grass patches on your walks, not only will your dog relieve themselves they also might find something cool in the grass. 'The Different Paths' On your walk you will come across many different path and directions that will lead you all around town, there are four distinct paths with one secret path. 'The Neighborhood' The Neighborhood is well, your neighborhood. At the beginning when you start playing, this is where you will take many of your first walks. To take this path, when you first start walking, just keep heading straight forward and avoid any detours. The Neighborhood path is short and your dog after they've become more accustomed to walking farther will be left unsatisfied if you take this pathway. So, unless you really need Leather Straps or want to go to the Nieghborhood Boutique owned by Archie Hubbs ( which sells odds and ends ) or see a sign for a Secret Path try not to take this way to often. 'The Mountains' Going straight from where you start and passing the sign post that leads you downtown will take you to the mountains, in the mountains there is a Large Park that is ideal for hanging out with puppy-like-pals and training for the Disc Competitions. Walking in the mountains, your puppy will probably find a ton of Sticks, but that's ok as Mr. R will have a good use for them. The Boutique in the Mountains is a discount store, so if you want to find some affordable accesories it might just be worth the trek. 'Downtown' The first sign post you'll encounter on your walks will be the path leading you to downtown, downtown you can go to the Seaside Path or to the Gym to train for the''' Lure Competition'. On the left side of the street, you will see a sign that has an oddly shaped tea cup. There you can can go to Petrov Cafe and hang out with Precious the Cafe's mascot. The Boutique Downtown sells highend fashion acessories for your puppies and kittens that are quite pricey ( 65$ for a lolita styled bonnet?! ), but are quite chic. Becareful, your puppy might find many ''Rubber Tire Pieces on your walk. 'The Seaside' If you like fun in the sun, then the seaside is for you. In order to go to the beach you need to first go Downtown, then take the first sign post that takes to the Seaside on the right. ( Just before the Gym ). While your out enjoying the sand and palm trees, you can take a detour at the Seaside Park which is ideal for Disc Competition training and well as hanging out with some friends with the beach ball. The Seaside Boutique sells some cute summer influenced accessories that are decently priced, if your dog like sun hats then this place just might be your thing. 'The Secret Path' Oh, the elusive secret path... Which actually isn't all that hard to find, you just need to spot it. Like most signs leading you out to other places, you will find a sign post that will look different than the others. Leading your puppy towards it will bring up the option to go down the path, DO IT. It will be worth it, whatever you had planned on your walk can be done another time. Going down the Secret Path will lead you down a treasure trail of gifts in many forms, sometimes gift boxes will be littered along the path or hidden in the grass. Sometimes when taking the path you will be given many opportunities to Slalom ( cone weaving ).